


The Bastards of Belleville

by skylinesandrevenge



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesandrevenge/pseuds/skylinesandrevenge
Summary: Frank and Gerard were best friends. Better yet, they were practically soulmates. But Frank was the sheriffs son. And Gerard was involved in a local gang. They were doomed.





	1. one

Gerard was beyond pissed. Frank was grounded. They had plans-a lot of them-and for some reason, his stupid fucking dad found out that Frank had a C-plus in honors geometry. So, now, Frank was stuck at home, babysitting his little sisters, when he was supposed to be in front of the nearest Tim Hortons with Gerard.

He promised that he would try and find a way to get out of babysitting, but it looked like that wasn't happening. Frank was supposed to meet him here an two hours ago. Gerard decided to wait it out because Frank, despite being incredibly intelligent, witty, and good-looking, was never fucking on time. It was nearly impossible for Frank Iero to be punctual. He was always a couple seconds behind the bell entering class, but every teacher forgave him because he had a shit ton of dirt on the teachers. No one knew how he did it, but they knew if they pissed him off, he would squeal to his dad. The teachers would always ask why Frank was late, and he would always say the same thing-"I was in the bathroom." Gerard knew that he was most likely hiding in the abandoned boys restroom, smoking cigarette, jerking off or getting a blow job from some slut who was extremely desperate for dick as Frank was for blow jobs. Gerard and Frank had both gotten and given their first blow jobs in that bathroom, along with smoking their first cigarettes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My parents wouldn't leave, and when they finally did, I had to bribe my sisters with some My Little Pony DVD and twenty dollars each. It was worth it." Frank darted up onto the sidewalk towards Gerard, an unlit cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

Gerard grinned a crooked grin, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, right. You definitely took two hours getting away from your parents. Are you sure you weren't trying to avoid seeing me?"

"Please, Gerard," Frank scoffed, reaching into Gerard's back pocket and taking his lighter. "Just because we had sex-extremely hot sex-doesn't mean things have changed. Why would I avoid you? You only put your dick in my ass."

Gerard suppressed a slight chuckle. "It was pretty hot, wasn't it?"

"You think?"

"I do."

Frank sighs, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "What exactly are your plans for tonight?"

"It's a surprise. C'mon, Frankie."

Gerard rolled up the sleeves of his black leather jacket, revealing his tattoo of a snake. Frank could still vividly remember the day Gerard got it. It was about 11:30 at night when Gerard crawled through Frank's window. He had stayed with Frank off and on after his dad died and his mother became a druggie. Frank knew Gerard was sneaking out, and he had to cover for him. He figured he was getting a blowjob from a male prostitute or something, because he was the kind of guy who attracted them, but he wasn't. As soon as he stumbled through the window that November night, Frank could tell something was fucking wrong. Gerard had a look of pure terror etched across his perfect face.

"Gerard? Are you okay?" Frank had said, looking up from his laptop. Gerard didn't say anything. He just sat on Frank's bed, his head in his hands. Frank realized that he was shaking. Gerard was crying. Frank's tough best friend was crying over god-knows-what.

And then he saw it-the tattoo. Gerard's biggest fear was needles. He got a panic attack every time he got remotely close to one. No one knew why-not even Frank. Gerard couldn't tell people-he was afraid he'd relive the memory.

"God, Gerard, what did you do?" Frank murmured, carefully running his fingers along the tattoo.

"T-They made me, Frank. T-They said I-" Gerard began, his voice breaking,

"No, Gerard, who?"

"The Belleville Bastards. They said that I was a pussy and that I was dishonoring my dad's name."

Frank wrapped his arms around his best friend, and he let him cry into his shoulder. "Gee, you're okay, you're okay."

"No, Frank, now I have a permanent marking that I'm a part of this, and I don't fucking want to be." Gerard wiped his eyes. "I really am a fucking pussy."

"Gerard. Look at me." Gerard looked up at Frank, his golden eyes brimming with tears. "Gerard Arthur, you are one of the bravest people I know. Never fucking doubt that. Never."

And then Frank kissed him. It surprised the living shit out of Gerard, and it surprised Frank even more when Gerard kissed him back. Then Gerard was pushing him back, and then he was on top of Frank. Everything was moving so fast, and Frank fucking loved it.

That was the night he figured out that he had a thing for Gerard, and the night he figured out that he was bisexual. It was also the night that he jerked off another guy.

"Frankie, you okay?" Gerard said, interrupting Frank's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What did you say we were doing tonight?"

Gerard gave him a look. "We're meeting Ray and Pete somewhere."

Ray Toro and Pete Wentz were two of Gerard and Frank's closest friends. And both of them were after Gerard's little brother, Mikey. Neither one of them knew that they were both after the same guy. Ray was a flaming homosexual, while Pete was "mostly straight, for the exception of a fucking nice dick."

"I bet Brendon's gonna be there." Frank said, staring down at his gray Converse high tops.

"Fuck, you're right," Gerard grimaced. Brendon was an annoying freshman who constantly followed Gerard around. Sure, it could be flattering at times, but it crossed a line when he followed Gerard to the abandoned bathroom, where he was receiving his weekly handjob from Frank.

"I hope he's not there. I'll throw myself off of the tallest building I can find," Frank said, climbing into his car. Frank had recently turned 16, and his dad gave him his old Volkswagen. It was small, but Frank liked having a car of his own. "Gerard, you wanna drive?"\"No, it's okay. We're meeting Pete on the Southside. Near the river."

"Okay."

Frank drove in silence for about 5 minutes. Gerard was scrolling through Instagram silently, and Frank couldn't take it, so he flipped on the radio, clutching his cell-phone.

"Any requests?" Frank said, distracted. He was trying to switch his vision between the road and his cellphone.

"Um, Sex Pistols, self-titled album." It was Gerard's favorite album, after all.

The two boys eventually arrived at the river, where Pete, Ray, and-unfortunately-Brendon were waiting. There was a taller boy standing next to Brendon that Frank had never seen before.

"That's Ryan," Gerard said, stepping out of the car. "I'm pretty sure he and Brendon are a thing, but it hasn't been made official yet."

"Oh, okay. How did you know I was gonna ask that?" Frank teased, tugging at one of Gerard's black curls.

"Because. You're fucking predictable."

Frank grinned and blushed slightly, reaching into his pocket for another cigarette. He stuck it between his teeth, handing Gerard one.

"Hey, faggots!" Pete yelled jokingly, jogging up to Frank and Gerard.

"Hey, asshole," Gerard grinned, nudging Pete playfully on the arm.

"Yo, just so you know, Bert's coming later," Ray said, following Pete up to greet Gerard and Frank. 

"Good to know," Frank said, biting his lip and staring at Gerard. Everyone knew that Bert McCracken was notorious for having a huge crush on Gerard.

"Y'know, Gerard, it seems like everyone has a crush on you," Ray giggled, staring at Frank.

"Fuck off, Ray." Frank grimaced. Yeah, he and Gerard fooled around a lot, but it didn't mean anything.

"It's not my fault that I'm the sexiest creature to walk the earth," Gerard teased, wrapping an arm around Frank's waist.

"C'mon, Brendon's waiting," Ray grinned, whirling around and jogging down to the bank where Brendon was involved in a passionate makeout session with Ryan.

"Wow, Brendon, calm down," Gerard taunted, "Is he choking on something and you're sucking it out with your mouth?"

"Uh..." Brendon stammered, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Yes," Ryan said quickly.

Gerard looked down at Frank, grinning immaturely.

"So, should we build a fire?" Pete said, grabbing his lighter.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Brendon whined. "We could set the entire goddamn forest on fire."

"Brendon," Frank started. "The key word there is 'could'. There's also a chance that we won't. Don't be a fucking buzzkill. You were finally starting to become cool-ish."

"Yeah, Bren, don't be a buzzkill." Ryan gave him a pleading look.

"Maybe, if you're nice, Gerard'll give you a blowjob," Pete said, pleadingly.

"Absolutely not."

"Ugh, fine. Does anyone have lighter fluid?" Brendon, sighing, gave in.

"Oh, I do! It's in my car. I'll go get it," Frank said quickly, looking up from the ground.

"What the fuck, Frank. Why do you have lighter fluid in your car?" Ray asked, a weird and slightly concerned look on his face.

"Just in case."

Frank then turned on his heel and began a trek to the hill where his car was parked. He felt the weight of the keys in his back pocket, so he reached for them and unlocked the car. The trunk popped and he grabbed the lighter fluid. And then he heard voices. It sounded like arguing.

"Hello?" Frank called, starting to walk back into the woods. They couldn't start the fire if someone else was here.

And then there was a gunshot, a scream, and then dead silence.

"Oh my god," Frank stumbled backwards. Gerard's friend, Billie Joe Armstrong emerged from the woods.

"Billie Joe, thank god you're here. Did you hear th-?" And that's when Frank noticed. The black gun glinting in his hand.

"I gotta report this. I'm so sorry," Frank slowly walked backwards.

"No, you won't," Billie Joe pressed the gun against Frank's chest. "Because if you do, Gerard will suffer the same fate."

"You wouldn't do that to him."

He snarled. "I would. You think we're actually friends? God, no. I only talk to him because his dad told me to look after his son. That's what I'm doing, but I'll have to kill him if you report it." And that's when he pulled the gun away and stalked back into the woods.

"Frank?" Gerard's voice echoed in the trees. He sounded worried.

"Gerard, I'm here." Frank realized his hands were shaking. No, his entire body was shaking. Jesus Christ.

"Frank! Frank, are you okay?" Gerard panted, running up to him.

"Y-Yeah, I just heard something. That's all."

"The gunshot?"

"Yeah."

"I'll look around with you, okay?" Gerard's fingers intertwined with Frank's.

"Yeah, okay."

The two boys crept around in the woods for about 15 minutes, until they cam across a clearing.

"Frankie, you're shaking."

Frank tried his best to steady his hands as they entered the clearing. Frank's heart rate picked up, and Gerard's grip on Frank's hand tightened.

Laying in the center of the clearing was Bert McCracken, covered in a blanket of blood. With a bullet through his head.


	2. two

Gerard clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god."

"G-Gee, we gotta go. Right now." Frank stammered. 

"Frank," Gerard mumbled. "Frank, t-that's Bert. Bert's supposed to be alive. Bert's supposed to be with us, and n-not laying in the middle of the woods with a bullet through his skull. Frank, it's not supposed to be like this. Frank, this isn't supposed to happen!"

Gerard brought his shaking hands to his head, running his hands through his black waves. "No, no, no, no, Frank. It's not supposed to be like this."

"Gerard! Get it together, okay?" Frank whispered, guiding the boy away from the body. "We gotta call someone."

"Frank, that means you'll be in trouble for sneaking out," Gerard said quietly. 

"I-I don't care about that, okay? We'll get the others, we'll leave, and then we'll say we heard something and decided to investigate. It'll be fine." Frank clumsily stumbled down the hill. towards the other boys.

"Hey, were you guys making out ag-?" Pete started to ask, but then he saw the look on their faces. "You look like you've just seen a dead body."

"We have."

"Wait, what?" Ray spoke up quickly, his frizzy afro falling into his face. 

"B-Bert..." Gerard started to say, and then he broke down. Frank quickly pulled him close, rubbing his back. 

"It's okay, Gee. It's alright. You're okay."

"What happened, Frank?" Brendon said, clutching Ryan's hand. 

"Bert's up in this clearing with a bullet through his head."

"What?" Ray rasped out, clapping a hand over his mouth. 

Frank just nodded, hugging Gerard tighter as he choked out a sob. 

"Gee, we gotta go, okay?" 

"Frank, we can't go. It'll look like we did it. We gotta call someone and stay."

"Does anyone have their cell phone with them?" Pete announced, trying to stay remotely calm. Pete always stayed calm, or at least tried to, while Ray was freaking out. 

"Gerard and I do," Frank said quickly, whipping his iPhone out of his pocket.

"Okay, I'll call 911 because everyone else is freaking out, okay?"

Gerard fell back into Frank's arms, trembling. 

"Gee, hey, you're okay."

"I can't even fathom it, you know?" Gerard mumbled into Frank's hair. "Like, Bert's dead. We'll never see him alive. Ever. It just doesn't seem real. It can't be real."

"Gee, it'll be alright. I promise."

"Frank, who did it? Who would murder him? Like, he's a pain in the fucking ass all the time, but I don't think anyone could do that. Not to him."

Frank gulped, hugging Gerard tighter. "I don't know. There are a lot of fucked up people out there."

The ambulance eventually arrived at the scene. Gerard, Frank, Ray, Pete, Brendon and Ryan were all brought in separately for questioning.

Frank denied that he knew anything.

"No," he had said. "I heard the gunshot, and Gerard and I went to investigate. That's where we found Bert"

The worst part? They believed him. Frank knew that he would be screwed if his dad found out that he knew. He wasn't even sure if Gerard would understand if he told him that he knew. He'd be so pissed. They all would. 

The car ride back to Frank's house was silent. His parents confistcated his car keys so he couldn't sneak out anymore. They were just as angry at Gerard.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Frank's dad screamed, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. "Sneaking to the river like that? We live in a small town in New Jersey. New Jersey! God, you could've been killed. That could've been one of you boys. You are juniors in high school. Act like it." 

"Frank?" Gerard said into the empty darkness from his air matress on the floor. They had gotten home around midnight. "You awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep."

"Same."

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"W-Will you come sleep with me? Like, I know that's a stupid thing to ask. But I don't know, I just really need you right now." 

Gerard didn't say anything. He just stood up silently and crawled into the younger boy's bed, wrapping his arms around him. Frank pressed his face to Gerard's warm chest, clutching at his old gray t-shirt, the one that he loved so much. 

"Are you okay, Frankie?"

"No, not really."

"I can't believe he's gone." Gerard pulled Frank tighter, burying his face in his dark hair. 

"Neither can I. It doesn't seem real, you know?"

"It seems like," Gerard sighed. "It seems like I'm going to wake up tomorrow, and it's not gonna be real. I'm gonna wake up, and I'm gonna have twelve messages from him waiting on my phone. I just wanna kill whoever did it."

Frank closed his eyes. "What if one of your friends did it?"

"You didn't do it, did you?" 

"God, no! Of course not, Gerard. I'm nearly incapable of getting away with sneaking out. I don't think I could commit a murder."

"Good. Because then I would have to kill you."

"You would like to murder my ass. With your dick."

"Yeah, I would."

Frank softly giggled into Gerard's shirt. "Thank you. For being here." He smelled good. Like cigarette smoke and deodorant.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Shit happens. And you're my best friend. I fucking love you, man," Gerard murmured into Frank's hair. 

"I love you too, Gee."


End file.
